Mammalian cell culture derived products, secreted proteins and cells, have developed into a critical component of ongoing biomedical research. The objective of this proposal is to continue the operation of the National Cell Culture Center for large-scale animal cell services. Added technical support in the field of cell science helps to alleviate the current shortage of available facilities and expertise required to meet the cell culture needs of the research community. This proposal seeks continuation of a Cell Culture Center which is operated by full time professional scientific and administrative staff that provides affordable services to the research community. The specific aims are as follows: 1. Provide biomedical investigators throughout the United States with customized services for large quantity production of mammalian cells and secreted products. Services offered include: a) production of hybridoma-secreted proteins (monoclonal antibody), b) production of recombinant or other anchorage dependent cell-secreted proteins, c) production of commonly used mammalian tumor or lymphoid cells, d) custom production of specialized cell types, 3) baculovirus infected insect cells, f) a cell bank service, g) resource for large-scale cell culture advice. 2. We intend to add to these research services a consulting and advisory service whereby the National Cell Culture Center will provide and assist clinical investigators in having their materials for clinical trials produced under GMP specifications. 3. Maintain a scientific advisory committee with wide geographical distribution to assist in priorization of user requests. This committee provides administraative assistance for implementation of investigator suggestions for improved services. 4. Maintain a system for tracking users of the center's services and maintain close contact with the Biological Models and Materials Resources Section. The Center will continue to address the growing needs for professional cell culture services, both on a small and large-scale. Professional services such as these will help satisfy the expanded research demands placed on the biomedical research community.